


Roses

by Rlewis93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jeff Davis Is Not A Gift, Kid Fic, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles-centric, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlewis93/pseuds/Rlewis93
Summary: A story about a woman finding someone she didn't know she needed.* sorry not really good at summaries.





	1. You have to fight!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story that popped up in my head about 3am and will not leave I have a general overview of what i want in the story but that's about it. read at your own risk. I wanted to do a female stiles but with a twist. Everyone always says female!stiles will be a Claudia look alike but i'd say she'd look like her father with the blonde hair and light eyes. 
> 
> So for this fic I'm using Blake Lively as Stiles and for her elder sister I'm using Melissa Benoist.
> 
> Read at your own risk, my native tongue is not English so no grammar police please. This is pretty much for my entertainment and i just hope those that read it will like it. 
> 
> *I own no rights to Teen Wolf Characters aren't mine*

When people think of Stiles Stilinski they can come up with a few things. She's beautiful with her father's blonde hair and light eyes her mothers moles and upturned nose. she is easily one of the most beautiful girls in all of Beacon Hills. She's very protective over the people she feels deserves it. Last but not least she's on of the best nurses to ever step foot in side of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

 

25 year old Stiles was a smart woman graduating honors with her Masters of Science in Nursing at the age of 23 she  came home to to work at the very hospital she was born in. Living in beacon hills all of her life she pretty much knew every one in town, her father being County Sheriff for the past two decades and her mother owning the only floral shop in the city people tend to know you even if you didn't particularly know them.

 

She was defiantly a daddies girl and  her older sister was her mothers angel. While Claudia raised their girls to have morals and to not be afraid to show a more vulnerable side. John taught the girls how to aim and shoot and to never let anyone walk over them or treat them anyway they didn't want to be treated. 

 

Stiles she had two best friends Scott who after being cheated on by his high school sweet heart Allison with his team mate Issac was married to Kira a foreign  exchange student who transferred junior year and never when home to japan. Erica Reyes the  blonde fire cracker that after her meds began finally working she was able to follow her dream of becoming a BH Deputy. She was married to Boyd a guy who was a grade above them and now worked construction for Hale Ent.

 

Being young and having best friends who are both married would make anyone feel like they should be looking for love but not Stiles. Her mother says she's too much like her father but Stiles being the daddies girl she is just smiles bigger when that's said. Sophomore year her rival for valedictorian (Stiles got it ) Lydia Martin thought it'll be a good idea to have Jackson " distract" her from her studies by asking her out, but Stiles saw through it. Not that he wasn't attractive or any thing, because anyone with eyes can see that. Spend five minutes with him on a date and you'll wonder how Lydia who was dating him since middle school at the time put up with his shallow ways. Every since then there had been tension between the two scholars that never really stopped. Stiles had always known she was a beauty but, never took it for granted. She never used her looks to get her way. The same couldn't be said for Lydia She thrived on people thinking she was the best.  Was she a stranger to being hit on absolutely not, but when a guy who didn't take no for an answer while she was out partying one night the town quickly discovered why the younger Stilinski was a daddies girl. ( people are still giving Aiden a hard time about that one) 

Claudia and Witney liked to set her up on dates every now and then. She goes but rarely do they make it to date number 2. Scott and Erica learned not to pressure her about finding someone to settle down with after she stopped talking to them for a week in college because they  didn't want her to feel left out during group dates. Stiles has said it was more for them then it was for her and that's why she refused. Sure she gets lonely sometimes, but the way she saw it she'd rather be lone then with someone just for the sake of not being alone, but that all changed one day while at work.

 

Stiles worked as Charge Nurse in BHMH Intensive Care Unit on the morning shift and her shift today started off normal. She received report form the night charge had a meeting with her staff for the day about the patients talked with the physician and  proceeded to go about her day.

Half way through her shift she was getting serveral calls from her family and friends so she took a short break to call someone back. She decided to call her father first. 

" Hello Stiles!" John sounded worried

" Dad! whats wrong?" Stiles was starting to worry

" Stiles it's Boyd he was hurt at work a beam he and his co-workers were installing fell and he was pinned under it he sould be in your emergency room now. He woke up after a few minutes and didnt seem to know where or who he was"

" Shit!"

" Language young lady!"

 " Sorry dad I'll go find him and make sure he's fine." 

" Ok Erica and your sister should be there now I called Wit to pick her up she was a mess when she got the call"

" Ok dad i'll go love you! "

" Love you to honey call me when you're off."

 

Stiles hung up the call and informed her staff where she was going then made her way to the Emergency room. 

Once down there she looked on the monitor inform the patients last name and room number then made her way to room 16 Trauma.  She walked in the room and saw Melissa McCall and Dr. Dunbar talking with him. He seemed to remember who he was but was having some dizzy spells and what not. Talked told him that he'll be staying for observation.

" So everything is coming back ok... you have a concussion and because you are hiving dizziness i want you to stay over night on our ICU" Dr. said he turned and saw Stiles then smiled.

" Speaking of this is Stiles Charge Nurse for our ICU "

" Yeah i know.. I dont want to hear it Stiles I've already been yelled at by my wife" Boyd said giving Stiles a look that did nothing to deter her.

" Well i'm just going to kick your ass when you're at 100% asshole!" Stiles said giving him a hug.

Everyone in the room laughed.

" Where's the Mrs?"

" She's probably trying to arrest my team.. mind pulling her off? " 

"Sure"

She walked out of the room and found Erica chest to chest with a man that looked like he could crush her with his bare arm.

 

" How many times have i told you to look out for him and i get a call saying a fucking beam fell on him an no one else!!! What the fuck Derek!!! " Erica screamed

The guy continued to giver her a murderous look.

Stiles ran over to diffused the situation. She pulled Erica back and told her the news and to go talk with her husband. She watched her leave then turned around to give the guy and his workers a piece  of her mind and was frozen in place.

Stiles had never seen a man who had the bushiest eye brows and the most amazingly  colored eyes in her life. This man was almost a foot taller and buff in all the right places. She looked into his eyes and realized he was staring also while the people who was with him watched amused. For the the first time ever she felt uncomfortable wearing her scrubs and her nurses rule headband. She physically shook her head.

" you guys need to be more careful he could have been severely hurt." She proceeded to tell him

"We.." he tried to say but Stiles cut him off

" I really could care less about anything that comes out of your mouth now if i'm being honest"

" I.." he tried again

" I'm not done when he returns back to work in a few days I expect him to be on light duty for at least 2 weeks" she finished giving him a look that meant that she was serious and would follow up with it.

  
This Derek guy gave her a look then blurted out.

" Wanna go out with me?" He looked almost shocked that he said it out load and his co-workers  were definitely shocked he'd ask it. 

Stiles stood there for a minute before answering.

" Yes!" They all looked shocked at her answer and she smiled and begin walking away.

" Wait he needs your number and address" a guy who looks like an older version of Derek possibly his father.

" No he doesn't My name is Stiles and he can pick me up at 7 on Friday from my Father's house."  she said while walking away

Another guy asked

" Who's your father?"

" The sheriff" she stopped to say and smiled when she saw a look of absolute fear on Derek's face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek go on a date. Some people are happy, while some aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long life got in the way but I'm back.

"Absolutely not! No You're not wearing that i forbid it" The sheriff yelled.

" Mom!! please come talk to your husband" Stiles rolled her eyes while finishing pinning her hair back.

 

" John whats the matter now... Oh Stiles you look wonderful I'm glad you went with this dress." Claudia said walking into Stiles' childhood room.

" Claud you picked this dress out?" John asked with a raised voice.

 

" Yes I did, and its a wonderful pick now be a good sport and grab that nude colored trench coat from my closet will you hun" Claudia waved him away.

 

John went mumbling about bossy women. Claudia helped Stiles with her hair noticing her shaking hands.

 

" Nerves getting the best of you?" She asked with a small smile.

" Yeah i don't know why all of a sudden I'm so nervous. God its like I've never been on a date before" Stiles exclaimed shaking out her nerves.

" Maybe because its with a guy you actually like." Her mother said

" Maybe" Stiles said biting her lip.

 

That next day after Stiles and Derek met Erica texted Derek form Stiles' phone and they had been texting ever since. Derek refused to tell Stiles where he was taking her just to dress nice and he'd be at her parents home 7pm sharp. To say Stiles was excited would be an understatement. She was so much more. 

 

All week she was bombarded with Hales stopping her and making small talk and commenting on how happy they were for Derek. Erica had told her that Cora Hale Derek's little sister and best friend of Lydia martin was not happy at all. She had been making a scene one day at a work site. Boyd had came home telling Erica who promptly called Stiles. Stiles had almost cancelled the date but her mother and sister refused to let her cancel. Her dad was all for it not wanting to see his youngest dating at all.

 

Stiles was taken out of her thoughts by the door bell ringing. She looked at her watch and and seen that it was seven o'clock on the dot and smiled. She did quick breathing exercises and grabbed the coat her father had laid on the bed on the way out of her room.

 

Derek's POV

Derek was a mess after meeting who he is pretty sure was his soulmate at the hospital. She had this old Hollywood beauty that made his mouth water and her voice alone made his knees buckle.  When he blurted out asking her out he was not expecting her to agree let alone that she was Stiles Stilinski daughter of the sheriff and the one who left Aiden with a permanent limp after getting to physical during a date. To say he was nervous would even describe it.

 

When he received a text that next day he was shocked but it left him with a smile that his men were not all to shy to comment on. They had been nagging him on and on about how he asked her out and yet giving him pointers on impressing one of the hottest bachelorettes in town. Then Cora happened he was blindsided with his little sister who came to his work and demanded that he cancel his date with the she devil and a stuck up goody too-shoe as she put it. After the fourth insult Derek told her he wouldn't  entertain her or Lydia's childish beef and sent her on her way. She had called his a loser and walked away in a huff.

 

Texting Stiles all week had him dare he say it giddy with anticipation. He was got incite from Stiles' sister when she stopped by the office to bring "Boyd" Lunch for Erica and made sure to tell him all of Stiles' likes and dislikes pertaining food. So he planned to take her to and Italian restaurant on the out skirts of town for their first date. Decided on wearing navy blue slacks and v-neck top with an gray blazer. He opted to wear his frames instead of contacts to dare he say it impress her. Pulling up to her parents house he had to do a few breathing exercises. He hadn't been on a date since Jennifer and that was a disaster all in it self.  He took a few deep breaths and got out of his camaro and walked to the door ringing the door bell.

The Sheriff opened the door holding his service weapon freezing Derek in his tracks to introducing himself. With a smirk he used his hand holding the gun to motion for him to come in. Stepping through the front door was met with a sit to behold. [Stiles](http://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2016117/rs_634x1024-160217075344-634.Blake-Lively-Michael-Kors-New-York-Fashion-Week-.jl.021716.jpg) came walking down the stairs wearing one of the sexiest dresses Derek had ever seen in his life. It made his mouth water she was so timelessly classic in her taste that he was having trouble fighting off a semi. next to him a throat was cleared and he looked at The sheriff next to him then looked down in embarrassment.

 

Stiles POV

Walking down the stairs Stiles saw her mother slapping her father up side the head and noticed he was putting away his service weapon. She smiled at their antics then looked up and was struck by the site of [Derek ](http://akns-images.eonline.com/eol_images/Entire_Site/2015510/rs_634x1024-150610165418-634-tyler-hoechin-cmt-awards.jpg) he was sight to behold and she felt herself flush looking at him. She walked past her parents whispering insults and grabbed her clutch and Derek's hand who was still frozen in his tracks and went right out her door. Seem to catch his barrings and walked her to his sleek black on black camaro and open the passenger side door for her. She slid into the car and buckled in. Derek getting into the Drivers side reach over after closing his door grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

 

" Sorry about earlier i meant to tell you that you looked like a we dream come true!" Derek said seriously!

Stiles couldn't help to but burst out laughing!! she held Derek's hand for dear life and struggled to breathe.  Derek smirked and turned to start the engine.

" you've been talking with Erica and Witney haven't you?" Stiles asked coming down form her laughing fit. 

" Yup!" Derek smirk the two women had been insistent on the way to Stiles heart was cheesy pick up lines and honesty so Derek was going to try his best.

Stiles just smiled and grabbed Derek's hand again once they left from the her parents home. They drove for about thirty minutes then pulled up to a nice building that looked to be a few years old with gray brick work. Going inside they were greeted by a hostess and walked to a table Derek reserved near the back. They order food Stiles getting egg plant Parmesan  and Derek getting lasagna .  They talked about any and everything and dare Stiles say it Derek was charming the pants off of her. He was smart and a little bit of an asshole and had a dry wit that made Stiles laugh. Her own wit and sarcasm coming out along the way. Soon after they ordered desert  a song began playing in the restaurant that Stiles loved the moment the heard it.

"Oh my god!!" Stiles gasped

" What!? Are you ok? " Derek asked with concern laced in his voiced.

" Yes this song I love this song!" Stiles waved down a waiter.

" Yes ma'am how can i help you?" The waiter asked

" can you maybe turn the music up for me please?" She asked

" No problem will that be all?" He asked

" Yes please" she smiled

 

"Wow you really like this song huh..?" Derek asked

" Yeah I was at a family party with Boyd and Erica when his family played it I've been in love with it ever since."

" Whats the name of it its nice?"

" Here and Now by Luther Vandross" Stiles sang along

" Wanna dance?" Derek stood and grabbed her hand

" What Derek we can't" Stiles leaned away

" Of course we can now can I have this dance please" He leaned forward and pulled her up out of the booth and into his arms.

"Derek!!" Stiles laughed into his chest as they began slow dancing.

The song played louder as they swayed and Stiles had one thought going through her mind. She was going to marry the man in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be weekly and leave a comment on how you'd like my story to go. Critics that aren't outright slandering me are welcome. Hope you enjoy


End file.
